


Even Though My Heart Is On The Line

by Paradoxicalpatton



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Emotional Crowley (Good Omens), Gen, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradoxicalpatton/pseuds/Paradoxicalpatton
Summary: "Aziraphale had finally made his decision. Staring into Aziraphale's eyes, Crowley made his. He wasn't a demon and Aziraphale wasn't an angel. He wasn't the serpent of Eden and Aziraphale wasn't the guardian of the eastern gate. They were just Crowley and Aziraphale."Or - What went through Crowley's head when Aziraphale said: "Or I'll never talk to you again."





	Even Though My Heart Is On The Line

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in the GO fandom and i'm a little nervous,,, i would've loved this to be longer so i'm sorry about how short it is,, please let me know if you enjoy it!! 
> 
> Title from Rick Astley's song 'Try'

_Even if our hearts are on the line,_  
And even if we're broken on the inside,  
There's nothing we won't do to win this fight,  
You know, you know we got to try. 

"Come up with something or- or I'll never talk to you again."

Crowley's senses were dialed up to eleven when he heard Aziraphale's words, the last half of his sentence ringing through the demon's head. _'Or I'll never talk to you again.'_ The tarmac beneath him suddenly felt very cold despite their situation, the hard rough ground digging through Crowley's pants. When did everything get so loud? But why was it also so quiet all of a sudden? He knew there were people around him, far away enough to give him space yet close enough for Crowley to feel their uncomfortable presence. _'Or I'll never talk to you again.'_ Stupid angel, using Crowley's love for his celestial partner against him. And what was worse- he knew Crowley loved him. And Crowley knew Aziraphale knew. And Aziraphale knew Crowley knew he knew. And- you get the idea. 

It was almost cruel in a kind of poetic way. A demon falling madly in love with an angel, their hereditary enemy, and the angel using that knowledge to have the demon do what they ask of them. You couldn't make this up if you tried. 

Crowley looked up at the angel in front of him, his sword alight and held high. It was hard for Crowley to believe that his sweet, soft Aziraphale had ever fought anyone. Crowley knew that he _had_ to do something. He would never be able to forgive himself if he didn't. If he left this chance at starting anew with Aziraphale slip right through his fingers. This wasn't just Aziraphale asking him to help stop the apocalypse. This- this was Aziraphale telling Crowley that the only side he was on was _theirs_. It was all he ever wanted. Aziraphale had finally made his decision. 

Staring into Aziraphale's eyes, Crowley made his. He wasn't a demon and Aziraphale wasn't an angel. He wasn't the serpent of Eden and Aziraphale wasn't the guardian of the eastern gate. They were just Crowley and Aziraphale. 

They were on their side. They always had been. For six thousand years.

**Author's Note:**

> chuck us a kudos and a comment xx  
tumblr - paradoxicalpatton


End file.
